Please Don't Leave Me Again
by annalise.roberts.16
Summary: Will Jack remeber Elsa or will Elsa forget him in this cute story it will make you want to read more and more but as they get closer will Pitch contol Elsa and get revenge or will she stand up to him?
1. Chapter 1: I'm a monster!

**Just to say this is my first story so no hate please quite new to this don't know how to do stuff like this but anyway thanks for reading! Hope you like it! x**

**Please don't leave me again.**

**Chapter 1: I'm a monster!**

**Elsa**

"Why am I so lonely? I want someone to talk to but I can't." I said aloud I turned to face my bookcase and standing there was my favorite book. The tales of Jack Frost "If only you were real!" I mumbled.

Then something flew across the room into the dark corner. "W-who is there?" I whispered afraid that my mind was playing tricks on me, than he came out of the corner into the light

"Hello!" he said as I jumped I was very scared

"What's your name?" I asked

"Wait you can see me?" he said with joy

"Of course I can now tell me who you are!" I shouted as snowflakes started to form around me and ice was spreading everywhere

"Hi, I'm Jack Frost and you must be my first believer." he said with a grin on his face I started to cry

"Go away I might hurt you, I'm a monster!"

"You are not going to hurt me! You are like me, where did you get your powers from?" he asked floating closer to me

"I have had it all my life, but I will hurt you...l-like I hurt my sister!" I started to cry again and as I did they turned into ice and smashed on the floor.

"Come on don't cry now, I'll be your friend. I have been watching you for the past few days and seen you have been sad, I will help you." and from that day on Jack came all the time and showed me some tricks. That when I started to feel so isolated so away from everyone else and different and that I had a friend at last who would stay with me until I fell asleep and we would tell each other stories and secrets he became my best friend and with that I didn't feel alone anymore. That was until one night I was waiting for him and he never showed up not even to say hello so I went up to my windowsill and sang "Jack Frost where are you, Please come and see me I'm feeling lonely and have no one to talk to." after ten minutes I started crying and let everything go my window froze and my room was almost ice but then in the morning it would go away. With this I cried myself to sleep waiting for him, my best friend who never showed up and I hoped and wished he would come back and for the rest of my life I started saying every night before bed "I still believe! Come and see me Jack I miss you!"

* * *

**Ja****ck**

I had to go and leave Elsa alone I couldn't put her life at risk only because of Pitch he will have her and I am not having that she is my best friend I need to keep her safe whether it is to leave her alone I'm sure I will come back and see her soon. I just can't see her get hurt especially a child who is alone and isolated and will do anything for a friend I need to leave her until its safe!

**So that's my first chapter hope you like it and tell me how it was sorry if it's a bit short x**


	2. Chapter 2: Haven't I been here before?

**Please Don't Leave Me Again**

**Chapter 2: Have I been here before?**

_**12 years later Elsa is 20 and it has been 5 months since she caused the internal winter over Arendelle **_

**Elsa**

*Knock, knock* "Elsa, can i come in please?" Anna happily whispered

"Of course you can Anna but don't mind me I just woke up" I giggled

"Elsa, you know me and Kristoff has been together for 5 months now and it is coming close to our anniversary since we met and i need to get him a gift and i don't know what to get him. So I wanted to know would you help me pick a gift as you are amazing at choosing gifts for people!" Anna asked

"Ok, let me get changed first." and with that I put my light blue dress and cape that comes out of it trailing behind me

"Ok, let's go!" I squealed in delight then me and Anna ran down the stairs like we were children again and went out the palace doors and greeted everyone Anna went and got some chocolate while I told the guards were we were going.

**Jack**

"North come on go faster!" I said wanting to beat Bunnymund and Tooth in a game of 'who can get back to North's workshop faster the sleigh or the bunny hole.' As North went faster I banged my head and fell off the sleigh. I landed in a place I swear I have been before "Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head then realizing no one believed in me except for children

"Quick queen Elsa is here!" a villager said while bowing to one of the two girls. One was skipping happily she had ginger hair in plaits and wore a olive green dress while the other one was walking majestically she had platinum blonde hair in a loose side braid with snowflakes in she looked beautiful I need to get closer to her and see her a bit more I swear I recognize her!

**Elsa**

"Thank you everyone and have a lovely day!" I said gracefully that's when I saw in the corner of my eye it was him

"Is that Jack?" I thought. I swore I have seen his white hair and blue hoodie with frost on.

"Elsa are you okay?" Anna whispered my thoughts were interrupted I need to answer back or I'll look a bit weird

"Yes Anna" I answered

"Good because it looks like you have seen a ghost!" Anna said

"Seriously Anna I'm fine." I said sternly

"Hmm…Please let it be him. Please can it be Jack I have a lot to say to him." I thought but then I started to think that he left me on my own! When I needed him the most he got up and let me and didn't even say goodbye or tell me why he went I started to go angry but one part of me was saying it was maybe for a good thing maybe he had other people to see maybe the man in the moon told him too I don't know but I will never know why I just need to know why…

**So that's Chapter 2, I will post 3 and maybe 4 up tomorrow after I put some ideas down in school but I will post 3 up about 8ish or 9ish x**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't you remember?

**Hiya I'm back and I am adding 4 more chapters today I would love any reviews back on what I have done but here's the story **

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 3: Can't you remember?**

_**After Elsa and Anna goes shopping, They return to the castle with a lot of bags. They are glad they are back to being best sisters again and no one can take them away from each other.**_

**Elsa**

"You know when we went past the village and everyone was greeting us, Did you happen to see a boy with white hair and a blue hoodie?" I asked Anna

"Yes I did, why?" Anna answered scoffing chocolate into her mouth

"I was just wondering that's all." I said disappointed I walked to my room and slammed the door shut. Then I went and sat on the bed and cried for him. I cried for Jack I need to see him again I was so annoyed and angry at him. "I don't know if you are here in Arendelle Jack but if you are please come and see me." I whispered breathlessly knowing that I'm talking to myself and that no one would understand why she was crying. People might have thought she was crazy and needs help because she is crying about someone who didn't exist but she knew he existed she had saw him!

**Jack **

I followed them back to the castle and I was outside her window. This window looked very familiar to me. The room itself and the name Elsa made me think. I heard her say "I don't know if you are here in Arendelle Jack but if you are please come and see me." She whispered sounding really sad as tears came flooding down her cheeks. "I better see what she is on about "I thought as I pushed through the window and sat on her bed. She looked at me and shouted "Jack you're back!" That voice, that little girl voice he remembers Elsa the child who was isolated and needed a friend who had the same powers as he did. The one he had to protect from Pitch. "Elsa, look at you, you are all grown up!" I said

"Where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you when I turned Arendelle into an internal winter? Where were you Jack? You think popping out of nowhere would make me happy?" Snapped Elsa her face turned red with anger starting a small blizzard in her room while she paced up and down. "I'm sorry Elsa, I just had to go and…" I cut off watching her every move she made

"And what Jack? I was at breaking point and you never came back and you never said goodbye to me either!" she shouted slamming her hands on her desk turning it into ice.

"Well I'm sorry okay! I should have never followed you here and remembered you!" I barked at her and left.

**Elsa**

"No Jack I'm sorry please come back! I was just angry at you for leaving me that's all!" I started to cry again, this can't be happening! "Aww… has Jack gone and left you all alone again?" an unfamiliar voice laughed. "Who are you? And why are you here?" I asked

"Well my dear, I'm your greatest fear and now Jack has left I have you where I want you!" He darkly said

"Never and you will go away!" I bravely screamed at him, then he went from the shadows and I couldn't see him no more "well at least he has gone." I sighed

"Queen Elsa are you alright? I heard screaming and shouting and burr… it's cold in here." One of the guards said shivering because it was so cold in the room. '_He must think I'm crazy talking to myself I must tell a lie'. _"Yes I'm alright, I was just daydreaming and must have been calling out loud." I gulped

"Okay, your majesty" he said and looked suspiciously at me then left. I went to bed and cried myself to sleep again as I shouted at Jack and that weird man who told me I should be afraid of him. That night I had a bad dream saying that Jack hated me for life and that he would never forgive me.

**Jack**

"Why was she shouting at me like that for? I was only protecting her!" I mumbled and kicked a stone then made it snow. I was so angry at Elsa but then I realized she was hurt that I left her and to be honest I would do exactly the same thing if it was me. I started to think that I should see her tomorrow when she is in a better mood but I decided to go and see her now instead. I went up to the castle window to see Elsa sleeping peacefully but instead I found her sleeping and having nightmares so I left her to go see sandy. "Sandy can you send some sweet dreams to the Queen of Arendelle please?" he gave me a thumbs up "Thank you." I thanked him and went back down to see Elsa. I found her sleeping soundly at last dreaming about Anna, herself and me. I went over to have good look at her and as I did I whispered in her ear "I'm sorry for leaving you I had to protect you, the man in the moon told me too."

"I forgive you Jack and I knew you went for a good reason." She said sleepily and turned over and fell back to sleep. I decided to stay with her and sat in the ice chair in the corner of the room and sat in it with my legs hanging off the arm of the chair. When I got comfortable and put my staff down I watched Elsa until morning came and peaked into Elsa's room lighting up her face as she smiled in her sleep.

**I forgot to add what some of the writing means:**

_**Bold and italic: narration**_

_Italic: thoughts_

**Bold: authors note **

**But please follow, like and review I appreciate it x**


	4. Chapter 4: Bff's Forever

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 4: Bff's Forever!**

**Jack**

Its morning already I have been here for 2 days and no one has looked for me. Great no one cares. "Morning Jack, Wait did you stay here all night?" Elsa smiled and looked at me

"Of course I did I felt bad for leaving you" I said

"And I'm sorry for being angry at you I shouldn't have done that." Elsa sobbed

"ahh its okay, now come on the…" I got interrupted *knock, knock*

"Elsa! Quick!" Anna yelled through the door

"Anna! What is it?" Elsa said sounding alarmed

"Its breakfast time and we have CHOCOLATE!" Anna giggled

"Looks like someone likes chocolate." I laughed showing my cheeky grin looking at Elsa who looked like she was going to burst with anger and then slowly smiled and laughed

**Elsa**

"Ok Anna, I'll be there in a minute." I laughed as she made me think something was wrong and needed my help not about that they are serving chocolate for breakfast. I can't believe jack stayed with me last night I felt really guilty for shouting at him. Maybe I should ask about the 'Fear man' as he never told me who he was. I started to put my hair in its loose side braid and then got up and did my bed neatly and got my dress on it came on like it normally does and Jack had his mouth wide open in shock that I could do this I turned to him and asked "Do you like it?"

"H-How did you do that?" he asked

"Easy now, come on before Anna eats all the chocolate in the world!" I shrieked excitedly grabbing Jacks hand that was colder then I remember and ran out of the room and ran down the stairs we both laughed and then I saw the dining room and stopped and started to walk while jack flew by the side of me "Jack whatever will happen we will always be BFF's forever wont we?" I asked

"Of course we will!" he answered

**Jack**

We went to the dining room with Anna stuffing her face with chocolate and occasionally looking at me surprisingly. Elsa walks so elegantly _'What am I thinking? This is my best friend!' _"Queen Elsa! We need you to do some paperwork." One of the guards came in with a big lump of paper and handed it to Elsa

"If anyone wants me I'll be in the study." She proclaimed then walked off. I followed her and she started the big lump of paperwork. I sat on my staff and watched her soon it became night time. She looked amazing in the moonlight with her hair and her bright smile as she smiled to herself. She turned to me and asked me to look out the window and as I did she asked if I could see something made out of ice and I said that I could see it and then she started to tell me the story of that ice castle and that she still needs to fix it because it got broken when she caused the internal winter _'should I get her to go there? Then we could be alone just the two of us, wait what am I doing I'm not meant to think of her in that way I can't get too attached' _I just smiled at her _'I really need to control myself and my feelings for her!'_

**Elsa**

He smiled that cheeky grin that all the girls would go crazy for and his hair fell in his face he looked really cute like this '_wait am I falling for him?' _I smiled back at him _'I cannot fall for him I'm queen I have duties to do, I haven't got time for a love life and 1: he abandoned me and 2: I know I have no chance with him!' _"Ok I'm all done her…" I got interrupted by a big man with a thick Russian accent came through the door "Jack! Oh umm I am sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for someone." He said

"Well that's no way to treat a queen is it?" Jack chuckled

"Jack…" I started to blush and my heart beating faster

"Oh I'm sorry your highness!" he started to bow

"It's okay." I informed him

"No it's not okay; he can't walk in on the queen like that." Jack laughed I started to blush again but it showed a bit more than I did before

"Jack it's okay really!"

"Elsa this is North A.K.A Father Christmas!" Jack sniggered

"Nice to meet you, North." I greeted him and shook his hand as I had to because I was the queen

"Your majesty can I speak to Jack alone please?" North asked

"Of course I was just leaving." I said leaving the room

**Jack**

"Jack what are you doing here?" North asked as soon as Elsa left

"I fell and met an old friend of mine." I smiled and I said that thinking about Elsa and my heart beating faster

"I think she is going to be more than a friend to if you carry on." North protested as he was looking at me smiling at the floor shuffling my feet

"You can never be with her you know that don't you, because one of you is going to be left heartbroken." North told me "I will leave now but any problems just get me."

"Ok, now go!" I protested pushing him away because I wanted to see Elsa. As I went to her bedroom her door was locked and she was talking to someone but who was it?

**So that is chapter 4! Chapter 3 and 4 took me about 4 hours to write up and I am in the middle of doing 5 and 6 that will be up later x**


	5. Chapter 5: Pitch

**Yay this is the chapter with my favorite villain in! hope you enjoy it**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 5: Pitch **

**Elsa**

"Why are you back?" I asked him

"He didn't leave you to protect you, he was with someone else!" He said with a mischievous sad look that sent shivers down my back

"So! I just don't care he is back now and I'm…" I started to say

"Falling in love with him? He will never love you! He will get you feeling amazing and great then leave you like he did before!" He shouted in my ear I started a blizzard in my room as I started to cry as memories came flooding back on who we would play games with each other then he left me in the dark and I used always say I still believe and cried every night for him but now it was getting too personal I started having new feelings for him "No, no, NO!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could to get him to leave me alone and it looked at that moment he had full power over me and he was controlling me and he knew how to use me to say what he wanted me to say. "Grow up Elsa! Jack will never love you and is only here out of pity." He whispered in my ear and the way he said pity scared me like it was a knife just gone into my heart and he was twisting it in and making me to do what he wanted me to do. "I'll leave you alone but I'll be back Elsa!" he left as soon as he said that and that was it I fell on the floor crying knowing that he will come and get me and make me do whatever he wants it's like Hans all over again! With a sick twisted mind and I said that I felt the shiver down my back like someone put a dagger in my back. At that moment Jack came bursting through the door because Pitch had looked it and he ran up to me "ELSA!" he cried as he saw me on the floor crying and not moving just in case Pitch came back. "Oh don't cry now, I'm here now no one can hurt you." Jack told me then he hugged me I grabbed at the hoodie the fabric was soft but cold and I wouldn't let go and I cried again as I knew that he will never love me. '_What am I thinking I don't love him! He is my best friend I can't love him but I am falling for him the more I see him the more I want to be with him. My emotions are everywhere and I need to control them like my powers' _I let go of him as it started to feel a bit awkward and I began blushing again but then I started to yawn because I started to feel tired "Elsa are you tired?" Jack asked me

"No I'm hungry for a pig!" I sarcastically smiled

"I'll go fetch one then" he whispered

"No I think I will pass I just want to go to sleep as I have a lot of things to do in the morning." I whispered back smiling

**Jack**

I tucked in Elsa like I did when she was little and I whispered in her ear "I'm taking you up to the ice palace tomorrow and we are staying there for two days as you need a break and I am not taking no as an answer!"

"But what about Anna?" she whispered

" I'll see if I can get a note for her" and with that I grabbed a pen and paper and started to write a letter for her _**'Dear Anna I am going to the ice palace and staying up there to fix the damage please help out with Arendelle and I will be back as soon as possible. Lots of love Elsa xx' **_and I went out and posted it under Anna's door and went to see North and the gang just to say hello and how long I'm going to be.

**Pitch**

"Grr… he has her wrapped up in bubble wrap!" I shouted as I walked past her because Jack had her where he wants her "Dear silly little queen, you are blind jack is falling for you but I'm not here to make sweet dreams I'm here to make sweet nightmares!" I cracked a wicked laugh that would make people shudder and scream and as I did that he poked at the yellow sand above her head making it turn black "Hello sweet nightmare oh how I miss you, now this is more like it!" as I laughed at her as she started to scream and dive under her light blue satin sheets and put my hands together "She is so venerable she will help me destroy Jack Frost once and for all!" I crackled

**I would like to thank Paranormal Queen and oreopuppy2 for following this story thank you! x**


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Castle

**This bit is not as good as my last chapters but I was feeling tired when I did this one and I used some bits from the film**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 6: Ice castle **

**Jack**

"Wake up Elsa!" I said

"I'm up! Just get me some water." Elsa mumbled. As she got out of bed she grabbed her glass of water and took a sip

"Come on, I want to see the ice castle!" I beamed at her

"Ok let me go tell Anna what she needs to do and tell the guards that I'll be gone and I need to get ready." Elsa pointed out. While she went I got excited to spend some time alone with her like it used to be when she was little except this time she won't be so alone and isolated and I will not abandon her.

_**Half an hour later that day, Elsa and Jack is getting ready to go to the Ice Castle. **_

**Elsa**

"Jack, I'm scared!" I mumbled

"Don't worry it's going to be okay, we're going to have some fun instead!" Jack smirked and told me to hold on. His strong arms lifted me up and I snuggled into his chest and shoulder and had a firm grip on his hoodie but as I did he went up in the air I snuggled up more and as I did his heartbeat went a lot faster and I started to wonder then Jack asked where it was and I told him "Up there in the mountains straight in front of you."

**Jack**

As Elsa snuggled into my hoodie I blushed and my heartbeat went a lot faster than usual '_what is this feeling, Emotions? It's all new to me what am I going to do?' _ We reached the castle and I went and put her down and she was still holding on to me and it felt a bit awkward but then we broke away. We both blushed then she moved a piece of hair behind her ear and then she looked down then looked at me "S-so this is my I-ice castle." She stuttered I just laughed and then she playfully punched me and told me to shut up and that she would like to see me to make it and that's when we went up and fixed the castle and it looked beautiful. "This is beautiful Elsa." I teased

"Well you helped me fix it but thank you." She corrected but while we were fixing the castle we kept tripping over each other and making faces at each other and doing stupid competitions but it did look magical in the end as Elsa put a special coating around it so it don't melt and then she could keep her ice castle forever and she could come here and release stress from being queen and if Anna was getting on her nerves and Elsa told me about a snowman two actually! Olaf and marshmallow oh how I couldn't wait to meet them she could make beautiful things and make them alive I could never do that!


	7. Chapter 7 I'm falling in love with you

**Thank you guys my story has got 200+ views within a day I didn't think I would get so many and this bit gets us to Jelsa (yaya!) And it has lyrics in from one of my fav songs Fallen in love by mcfly! **

**Oreopuppy2 – Thank you this made my day because it is my first story and I have never wrote a long story before.**

**And on to the story x**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 7: I'm falling in love with you.**

_**Elsa and Jack have just finished off the castle and sit down for awhile until there is someone knocking at the door**_

**Elsa**

"I'll get it!" I beamed as I got to the door I opened the door and then a friendly hello was all I needed

"Olaf! How nice to see you and I have someone here who would like to meet you." I exclaimed as Olaf came through the door I led him to where Jack was,

"Jack, meet Olaf mine and Anna's snowman! The one I have been telling you about, the one with the magic flurry?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, hello there little guy." Jack babbled

"Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf replied. To my delight Jack and Olaf was getting along fine then it started to get dark and Olaf said that he had to go and see marshmallow and then Anna and Kristoff. "Oh okay." I said before something hit me on the head with a stone I collapsed on the floor with a great big thump.

**Jack**

I lifted Elsa onto her bed because she had just collapsed but I sat on her bed and had her in my arms and started to hug her and I put my lips on her forehead where she got hit not sure what I was doing then a white bright light shone and sent an electric shock through me. I need to go see North about it but I can't until she has woken up but as if by magic she woke up and her head was healed up

"Jack, what am I doing here?" Elsa asked me rubbing her head not feeling a thing

"You collapsed but you seem okay now." I told her.

"Can I be left alone for a bit please, I just need some time alone if that is okay with you?" She asked

"Yeah sure I need to go see North for a minute anyway." I said and left her in the castle alone and went to North's workshop.

"North, I have something to ask you since you are the wisest of us." I asked

"Well not the wisest but go on." He replied

"I sort of put my head on Elsa's because she collapsed because someone hit her with a stone, Then there was a bright light and it gave me an electric shock and her head was healed up!" I explained

"Ahaha, Jack you are falling in love with Elsa and many has accepted it and let you heal her as you love her and she loves you too." North laughed

"But what do you mean?" I asked

"Come on Jack, we all know it you are falling for her more and more you hang around her!" North chuckled and with that I blushed and smiled the brightest smile ever!

"But Jack…" North started to say but realized I left. As I went back to the castle I stayed outside because I could see Elsa dancing and singing to her music and this made me smile so I decided to stay outside and watch her dance _'So that's why she wanted me to go!' _

_**As Jack was outside listening and watching Elsa while she danced. Elsa started to listen to 'Falling in love' By McFLY**_

**Elsa**

"Yes! I love this song!" I exclaimed as it described my mood because I was falling in love with Jack and I couldn't let it stop

"Everyday feels like Monday!" I sang dancing away thinking of Jack "I wanna tell ya when I call ya, I could've fallen in love, I wish I'd fallen in love!" I sang with joy and fell back onto my bed knowing that my feelings have gotten stronger and stronger. "Oh Jack if only you can see, I love you. But I know I can never be with you because you can exist forever and I will get old and go." I started to cry and sobbed until Jack came in "Elsa?" Jack asked

"Oh, Jack you didn't hear what I just said did you?" I sobbed

"If you didn't want me to, then no I didn't." He smirked

"I didn't mean any of it!" I exclaimed what I didn't know was that we were getting closer and closer until we almost touched noses. He started to stare into my eyes and I started to look into his. It was magical, I forgot everything else and next thing I knew we started kissing and he moved a piece of hair behind my ear then we broke away. "Oh no, what have I done!" Jack mumbled in shock and flew out the window! "Jack no! I'm sorry!" I called after him. '_What have I done?'_ I thought, '_no stop thinking Elsa. Grr… why me! This always happens to me. But where has Jack gone I think he hates me but it was so magical and he was the one who kissed me!' _At that moment I just wanted to scream my head off and I just want to let it all go I was really close to cause the internal winter again because I was so full of emotions I didn't know what to do!

**Wow what a chapter I wanted to ask something I know I shouldn't but I won't Elsa and Jack to sing a song but they are in different places how am I meant to show this? And yes I did just let you in on the next chapter but it is still a surprise!**


	8. Chapter 8: I need you, Jack!

**Well here is chapter 8 thank you Jelsa4eva and monkeymouse7906 for following this story and I have 350+ views thank you guys! x**

**Jelsa4eva – Ok I will and thank you and please read on as I am hoping to give this to my English teacher and have it into a book by the school. x**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 8: I need you, Jack!**

**Jack**

I flew to a tree near by the castle but made sure Elsa couldn't see me "I can't get attached!" I mumbled making sure no one was around to hear me I looked up to the moon "What am I meant to do, hey? I'd only get heartbroken, why am I asking you, you never tell me anything anyway!" I shouted breaking a stick off and throwing it into the distance knowing that I was talking to myself

**Elsa**

"Hello again, your silly little highness, I have been waiting for you!" he chuckled

"No, not you I have had it with you!" I screamed

"Oh yes and I have brought someone with me!" He smiled

"Hello Elsa." The words and that voice sent shivers down my back

"Hans!" I shouted knowing that he tried to kill me before and that he was perfectly capable of killing me now. I got really frightened when Hans came up to me

"Ahh!" I screamed before Hans knocked me out cold on the floor sending Ice everywhere!

**Jack **

"Ahh!" I heard Elsa scream

"Elsa… I better go back." I wondered and I flew back to the castle and it got colder there. I found Pitch and some other person there

"We will take her back to my lair and keep her to defeat Jack Frost once and for all!" Pitch spat. So I went and got the guardians

"Quick, they have Elsa… uh Pitch… has… Elsa!" I breathlessly said

"Okay let's go!" North commanded.

**Elsa**

I finally woke up in a dark place. I was really scared! I was caged up like a caged up animal I started to cry. "Hans! Let me out of here now!" I commanded

"Unfortunately, your highness but we are not in Arendelle no more, so you can't tell me to do anything!" He laughed as he watched me struggle to get out

"Jack will come, I am telling you now!" I sobbed

"Aww…Elsa if only he loved you, he kissed you then left you like he did when you were little to see some other child!" He chuckled to himself. _'Jack, please come! I need you to save me I don't care if you don't love me anymore but please don't leave me with them'_

_**Back at the castle Anna is pacing up and down talking to Kristoff who is trying to support her anyway he can.**_

**Anna**

"Hmm… Elsa should be here by now I still think it is to do with that boy she has been hanging around with!" I addressed to Kristoff

"Maybe she has some stuff to do there?" Kristoff pointed out

"No there is defiantly something…" I started

"Anna! Elsa is in trouble oh wait you can't see me." Jack explained

"Wait you are the boy Elsa is hanging with and wait what, you mean she is in trouble!" I cautioned.

"Good you can see me I'll introduce myself after but now Elsa got taken away by my enemy Pitch and this man called Hans? But anyway you need to come with me straight away!" Jack argued

"Hans! I could kill him! Take me straight away" I started "Kristoff stay here and look after Olaf and Sven!" I told Kristoff

"Okay but what if you get cold again I am not losing you again!" Kristoff argued

"She will be fine there are a lot of us and we will protect her." Jack said

"I love you Kristoff but she is my sister I need to help I'll be back." I smiled a reassuring smile "Now can you take me to her now!" I turned to face the boy who is clearly Elsa friend. And off we went outside and there was a sleigh with a big man in and humming bird thing and a large rabbit. The boy told me to get in the sleigh if I wanted to get Elsa back or she will get hurt so I went with them not knowing who they were until that boy introduced us "So you are Jack Frost." I began "And you guys are North A.K.A Farther Christmas, you are Tooth A.K.A Tooth fairy, and you are Bunnymund A.K.A The Easter Bunny and I thought there was a sand man as well." I finished

"Yes there is but he is busy doing his job because of Pitch and the Sand Man is known to us as Sandy." Jack explained

"So who is this Pitch?" I asked

"My enemy and is A.K.A the Boogeyman." Jack answered clenching his fists on his staff which he carry's around everywhere

"Well come on let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9: At first you don't succeed

**Yay! My story has gotten 450+ views! Thank you everyone**

**monkeymouse7906 – Here we go another chapter, 2 actually.**

**Please don't leave me again **

**Chapter 9: At first you don't succeed **

**Elsa**

"Do you want to leave?" Pitch asked smiling that crooked smile that no one liked.

"Of course I do!" I answered back

"Well if you do then you will kill Jack!" He chuckled.

"Why would I do that?" I declared

"Because he abandoned you and made you think he loved you Elsa!" he smirked. All those memories came flooding back to me on how he left me and when he left me after we kissed.

"But I forgave him." I started to say

"Hans! Will you take this pathetic young queen out and chain her up for me please!" He snarled

"No! Please don't!" but it was too late Hans had me and chained me up

"Jack is twice the man you will ever be!" I yelled trying to break free

"Oh but that is where you're wrong, He is just a silly little boy that makes snow and frost and I'm a man who creates nightmares and scares you!" he sneered

"And until you accept my offer, I will get Hans to harass you!" he shouted and it echoed into my ear and Hans started to put his hands on me and feeling me up my little ray of hope came in

"Get off my sister you jerk!" Anna protested punching Hans in his face causing him to be knocked out

"Anna! Get me out of here!" I barely whispered because my throat has hurting from all the screaming to get Hans to get of me

"Ok Elsa, its okay Jack is here to protect you!" She told me and got me out of the chains

**Jack**

"Pitch!" I shouted

"Ah-ha, so you have came to save your silly little queen!" He replied with a laugh

"Don't you ever talk about her in that way!" I yelled flying up to him sending ice everywhere as it was coming out of my staff like crazy as all I wanted to do was to save Elsa she is all that mattered to me and that she was the only one who I wanted to be with. "Jack I'm going to help you no matter what you say as I can't see you get hurt, I'll be fine!" Elsa yelled up shooting ice up making Pitch confused and he was getting weak and couldn't take it anymore. "No, get into the sleigh you and Anna! I have got him before I can do it again!" I yelled at her and with that she ran into the sleigh because Pitch had fallen and was on the floor. "Don't you ever come back!" I spat at Pitch.

**Pitch**

"I'll be back don't you worry!" I called after them as soon they left and holded Hans up "I thought you were good at this?" I asked

"I am I just do it when I have to do it by myself." Hans spoke up

"Well next time do it properly! Make her plead! Make her kill Jack for you to get off her and this time use the sister as well!" I spat making sure he understood what I meant and that will make me impossible to be defeated. "But we must leave it for a week as then she would not expect us." I told him '_I laughed as I knew she will defiantly do what I say next time I will take her because she will won't want to get her hurt or her sister!'_

**I know it's not that much but this is not the main part Woops **_**Spoiler alert! **_**But I will make sure I at least update everyday even if it is just 1 chapter a day because of school but I have been ill and I could spend my days at the moment trying to update. x**


	10. Chapter 10: Do you love me?

**Please don't leave me again **

**Chapter 10: Do you love me?**

**Elsa**

"Thank you, for saving me." I thanked everybody. Anna hugged me and said

"I wouldn't have known about you, if Jack hadn't come and got me." Jack blushed and we were back at the castle as the sleigh was really fast. We got out and Kristoff came running outside for Anna

"Kristoff!" Anna pulled Kristoff into a hug

"I'll see you soon guys!" Jack called to the guardians as soon they set off to leave as it started to become light because it was morning.

"Jack, can I talk to you alone please?" I asked Jack.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled and we both walked to my bedroom and shut the door and I sat on my bed and he did the same thing and put his staff down

"Elsa I know this is about earlier, I'm sorry but…" Jack started.

"Jack, I just want to ask you something." I babbled on

"Ok, what is it?" He smirked.

"Do you love me?" I asked feeling nervous about what he was going to say or if he will leave me again.

"Elsa…, well… yes I do but I am not meant to but my feelings for you will only get stronger and deeper and I just don't know what to do but protect you!" Jack mumbled

"Jack that is all I needed to know!" I jumped up and hugged him with all my might "Because I love you too Jack and I will only have the same feeling and will never get over you." I whispered in his ear and then he hugged me back and it was like no one could take him away from me because he was all that mattered to me and no one come between us then we broke away from the hug and that's when I had the idea. "Come on Jack I am taking you somewhere that's only going to be us two, alone." I said

**Jack**

"Ok, Elsa but where are we…" I got interrupted

"Ah that's a surprise! I'll go and tell Anna to say I'll be back later!" Elsa cheered

_**5 minutes later**_

She came back in the room and grabbed my hand and ran into a room with nothing in and she made it into a little ice rink and lock the door so no one could come in. "I don't skate." I told her. And she grabbed me and we started skating together and then she slipped and fell on me and we kissed again but this time it lasted a lot longer and it was more powerful as the white light came again but it got even stronger and brighter the more we kissed and we broke away. "Jack what was that?" Elsa asked

"I don't know, but apparently it's meant to mean our love for each other is strong and the man in the moon has accepted it." I replied

**Ooh so that's it for today I wonder what will happen to them tomorrow will they find out what that bright light is? Well you will have to see and come back tomorrow for more as I am writing the rest of the first drafts of the chapters I am typing tomorrow. x**


	11. Chapter 11: What is that light?

**I'm back with a new chapter today I don't know about making another one today as I didn't have time doing the chapters yesterday and my computer is having problems at the moment but I will update a lot more tomorrow! We have now got 750+ views nearly to 1000 guys but thank you for reading this. x**

**cheekymonkey2435 – thank you and mm hot chocolate add some cream on that and some flakes on top**

**monkeymouse7906 – here you go another chapter**

**And off to the story. x**

**Please don't leave me again.**

**Chapter 11: What is that light?**

_**After Jack and Elsa went skating in the empty room they sit down on the floor (Elsa is on Jacks lap snuggled up to him) and Elsa decided to ask Jack something crazy.**_

**Elsa **

"Jack?" I asked twiddling my thumbs together nervously.

"What is it Elsa?" He answered with another question but softly with his fingers still in my hair stoking it like I was a puppy.

"Well… will you accompany me to the ball next week?" I whispered in his ear.

"Of course I will, but we can't kiss or dance because 1. I don't dance and 2. No one can see me and it will look a bit weird." He smiled taking me off his lap and standing up to open a window and covered it in frost and then drew a heart and put 'Jack + Elsa' in the middle like a school child would do with their crush. Then at the bottom of the heart he put 'I love you Elsa!' and then he smiled at me.

"Aww… Jack I love you too, but I really must be going as I got to get everything ready for the ball." I said leaving the room. I went to go see one of the guards

"Can I have my planner please?" I asked

"Of course, your majesty." The guard said rushing of to go get it for me

"Thank you." I giggled as he handed it to me looking red as a tomato I went back into my bedroom to plan for the ball with the decorations and started to wonder whether to have chocolate because of Anna

**Jack**

I was stuck in that room because I didn't want to disturb Elsa because she was planning for the ball next week. So I decided to go see the guardians and see what that light was. "Oh look Jack is back." Bunnymund sarcastically said. "And it's nice to see you too kangaroo!" I joked "Anyway, North I need to know what that bright light is." I asked

"Well, I don't know so that means I'll have to check the Book of Guardians then." North replied

"I still don't get how or why you are with her Jack." Tooth moaned

"Looks like someone is jealous." Bunnymund laughed

"I am not!" Tooth threatened giving him a playful punch on the shoulder and I just laughed

"Ah-ha here it is, if a guardian kisses or touches a human on which they might love it may heal the person or make them…" North finished

"Make them what!" I asked urgently

"I don't know the rest of the page is ripped and missing." North replied

"There we go Jack, we don't know now get rid of her!" Tooth muttered

"And why would I do that?" I asked confused.

"You still can't be with her!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Well I don't care I am going to be with Elsa and I don't care if you don't want us together well tough luck Tooth because I don't care!" And I froze the floor in anger and flew back to the castle to see Elsa and to tell her what that bright light is.

**Anna**

"Kristoff! Elsa is making a ball and we could go together since it's on our anniversary on when we met 5 months ago!" I excitedly screamed

"Well I would be delighted too Anna." Kristoff said offering his hand so he could pull me into a hug and with that he kissed me goodbye and left with Sven to work cutting ice. After Kristoff left I saw jack fly past "Jack!" I called to him. He came down to me

"Oh hi, Anna." He smiled.

"If you want Elsa she is in her room preparing for the ball but I think she needs some help." I giggled to Jack then waved goodbye then ran back to my room to see Olaf.

**Elsa**

"Hmm…" I thought pacing up and down the room _'Who knew preparing a ball for the kingdom could be hard.' _I wondered until Jack came in. "Oh Jack you startled me." I laughed

"I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something…" Jack started

**So that is Chapter 11 and I hopefully might put another one up later or tomorrow because my computer is having problems anyway hope you liked it and I will update soon. x**


	12. Chapter 12: Why are you ignoring me?

**900+ views! Wow thanks everyone for reading this I am really happy now that I know this has gotten lots of views 100 more and it will be up to 1000!**

**Review Replies**

**monkeymouse7906 – thank you and my computer has now been updated so I have no problems now.**

**minnililly3 – Thank you but yes this is my first Fan Fiction.**

**moodycow626 – Well we will just have to see won't we.**

**Jelsa4eva – Neither can I, I am excited to write that bit and thank you.**

**goofyoatmeal – here we go another chapter for you!**

**On to the story. x **

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 12: Why are you ignoring me?**

**Elsa**

"Jack what is it?" I asked unsure about what I had just let myself into.

"I found out what that bright light is! But I still need to know something else about it as we couldn't find it because it was ripped. Jack responded

"Ok." I remarked showing little interest as I was concentrating more on the ball then what the light was.

**Jack**

"Elsa! Are you even listening to me?" I asked concerned

"Hmm… uh yeah I am." Elsa murmured so I walked outside and went to see Anna to ask why Elsa wasn't listening to me.

"Jack, why are you here?" Anna asked rushing around her room grabbing warm winter clothes on

"Because Elsa is not listening to me and I need someone to talk to." I complained.

"Well she is organizing a big ball so she needs to concentrate on what she needs to do, so she is busy and so am I, I need to go shopping for new dresses for the ball." Anna addressed pushing me out her room. _'Looks like I'm no use here I'll just go and see Jaime for a while, since everyone is busy.' _

**Elsa**

"Jack!" I called knowing that I ignored him all because I was busy and he left without me knowing but I need to take my mind off him for a while because I am queen and I have some duties to take care of and do. I went to the window and looked up because it had started to get dark as the moon started to peak over the town it was such a beautiful night it was clear with stars as bright as Jack's smile. _'Elsa Elsa stop thinking about Jack you need to think about the ball you are planning!' _

_**Few hours later**_

**Jack**

I came back to the castle to find Elsa asleep with tears down her cheeks so I bent down next to her and hugged her and then kissed her gently on her cheek quickly so that light wouldn't show because I still don't know what will happen to her. She was cold like ice so I pulled her covers up to her shoulders and went and sat in the ice chair got comfortable and watched Elsa in the moonlight while she twist and turned through the night smiling. "Don't worry Elsa I won't leave you." I whispered.

**So that is Chapter 12. The next chapter I will hopefully put up later as it is really long! But until later I'll see you soon. x**


	13. Chapter 13: It's time to party!

**Hey everyone thanks for reading this and reviewing it sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been over my dad's and I have been busy with my school work but I will try and make chapters longer so you will have more to read. Plus we have 1,400+ views, Thank you!**

**Reviews**

**monkeymouse7906 – I won't stop now I have got lots of ideas for this story but soon it will and then I will hopefully make another fanfic**

**Jelsa4eva – I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but here we go I will try my hardest to update **

**Casey-may – Thanks Casey I thought you might like it now don't forget to read on please!**

**Also I need to thank for following this story:**

**Lost blue heart 16**

**cheekymonkey2435**

**goofyoatmeal**

**minililly3**

**moodycow626**

**Now on to the story.**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 13: It's time to party!**

_**A week later it is the day of the ball and everyone is really busy and Anna has bought a lot of dresses for her and Elsa and of course made her dresses blue because that is her favorite colour**_

**Anna**

"Elsa! Come on I bet you look beautiful!" I told her

"No I look silly!" Elsa cried

"Nonsense I bet Jack will love it!" I explained

"Ok, but don't laugh." Elsa said when she came out

"Wow! You look amazing!" I screamed with excitement

"I bet I look really silly!" Elsa exclaimed

"No, but we need to do your hair differently… I know you are having it down!" I agreed but Elsa didn't agree

**Jack**

"No, I am not going to change into a silly suit no one is going to see me anyway!" I screamed flying away from North and the suit chasing me round the workshop.

"But Elsa would be wearing something different and I bet she will love it if you wore one! I asked the elves to make it for you." North replied changing me into the suit.

"Fine, I'll wear it but no shoes and don't touch my hair either!" I grunted

"Blah, blah, blah! I have had it, Elsa this, Elsa that!" Tooth mimicked getting redder with anger.

"Oh, Tooth get over it! He is not worth it anyway." Bunnymund moaned

_**Few hours later.**_

**Jack**

"I better get going then." I called

"And remember wait for her at the bottom of the stairs!" North recalled

"Ok!" I shouting back annoyed because he had insisted to teach me manners all day. While Tooth moaned and groaned of jealously and Bunnymund was himself and Sandy was… well sandy happily giving me the thumbs up and reading the newspaper

**Elsa**

"I hope I don't look to silly." I wondered speaking out loud _'but most of all what will Jack think? Hmm… that is something I will just have to find out.' _

"Elsa, me and Kristoff is going down to the ball now do you want to come with us?" Anna asked

"Yeah I'll be out now; I'm just putting my tiara in." I declared then I came out to see Anna and Kristoff. Anna was wearing her light green dress with diamonds all up the bodice and the skirt was flowing out and it was perfectly fitted on her I liked that dress on her but I wasn't keen on mine. We started to walk down the steps to the ball.

**Jack **

Elsa came down the stairs with Anna and Kristoff. Elsa looked stunning. She had a long light blue dress on with diamond scattered all over the dress and a flowing skirt coming out from the bodice. Oh it was beautiful and it looked like she could twirl and dance all night with it on. "Your highness." I said her eyes lit up when she saw me

"Oh Jack you do flatter me, anyway here is the plan we will hang around Anna and Kristoff so it won't look like I'm crazy talking to myself." Elsa blushed

"Nice suit." She whispered

"North put it on me and insisted for me to wear it and wanted me to be a gentleman tonight." I explained.

"But I really love your hair, you look gorgeous." I gasped

"Thank you." She blushed again

"Come with me." I dared

"Ok, but be quick." She informed me and we walked outside and went to the garden with Elsa following behind and we sat on a bench and made sure no one was around

"Look at the moon Elsa." I smiled

"Wow, it's beautiful." She gasped and I reached out for her hand and holded it for a while, she looked gorgeous in the moonlight smiling away without a care I just wanted to hold her forever.

**Elsa**

I looked up at the moon and it looked as though it was smiling at me "Wow, it's beautiful." I gasped looking at the stars then Jack put my hand in his and I saw him smile so I turned around to face Jack and kissed him passionately and he kissed back putting his hands in my hair so I decided to wrap my hands around his shoulders then I felt something it was like a zinging sensation I didn't know what it was but it was so emotional then we broke apart. I hugged him "I think that light was there again, but I need to go to the ball everyone must be wondering where I am." I told him. I started to laugh walking off into the distance with a great big smile on my face that no one could wipe off.

**Pitch**

I started to hide in the bushes in the garden to see what Elsa was up to. '_Great she was having a ball, if only she could have made it harder for me'_ I thought laughing to myself and then they kissed with a really bright light shone _'No! This cannot happen! I can't let it get stronger or whiter or… that will happen!' _Then Elsa went back to the castle with a stupid grin on her face and so did Jack. Oh how I wanted to destroy Jack, now it's time to get his precious little queen and her little sister "Hans! It's time to get them but make sure they are alone and together, we want to do this properly this time, don't we?" I sneered knowing that if he doesn't do it I will haunt and taunt him for the rest of his life, making sure he will hate having anything to do with me only to get at Elsa and her stupid sister. All I wanted is Jack so I went and got the guardians and captured them so no one can help him because they all depended on Jack all because his powers are more stronger than mine. That is why I hated him for because he defeated me before and was capable of doing it again that is why I needed to get rid of him so I can control the world again but this time with no one to stop me!

**So that is chapter 13 and it is the longest I have ever written and typed up hope you guys liked it. Reviews are welcome and I will message you then put you on the story in the author's note thing but anyway thanks for reading. x**


	14. Chapter 14: Elsa where are you?

**Hi everyone I got another chapter but I will like to say thank you for 1,700+ views and to my older sister for asking her friends to read my fanfic so Thank you! Xx**

**Reviews **

**Jelsa4eva – Thank you and you don't have to wonder now with this chapter.**

**monkeymouse7906 – Hahaha I'm feeling sorry for you to have to wear a dress your parents ask you to wear and thank you.**

**I would also like to thank aryates2000 for following this story**

**Now on to the story**

**Please don't leave me alone again**

**Chapter 14: Elsa where are you?**

**Jack**

Elsa went so I stayed on the bench smiling because that was the best feeling ever. I walked off to go back into the ballroom to see Elsa again but hesitated I didn't want to look needy and desperate so I decided to stay out in the garden for a bit. I went over to the fountain next to a tree and I started to look at all the animals in the garden. _'I think I am being weird now not seeing Elsa, but all my feelings are everywhere and so are my emotions, I can't control myself no more I am falling more and more in love with Elsa.' _I wondered freezing the fountain as I put my hand across the surface of the water that was flowing out from it. Knowing that a couple of minutes had passed since I kissed Elsa I decided to see her again so I walked down to the castle to go to the ballroom.

**Elsa**

"Anna, please come with me a minute." I asked

"Fine, ok" Anna approved so I led her down a long hallway where no one could see or hear us because I was scared that someone will think that I am crazy.

"Let me guess, Jack took you outside into the garden and you kissed?" Anna guessed

"Hmm… yeah, that is exactly what happened, how did you know?" I asked wondering whether Anna had seen us and that someone else could have seen us.

"I saw you two go outside into the garden, and the way you are acting is if Jack had kissed you, you really make it obvious Elsa!" Anna giggled

"Ahh…ok, but…" I began before I was knocked out but I could still hear and that is all I could hear was Anna screaming my name and shouting as if someone grabbed her and started to attack her and her screaming at them to get off her until no more was said "Anna…" I mumbled before I passed out on the floor unconscious feeling a rush of ice over me I must have frozen something but I can't remember as I was knocked out

**Jack**

"Psst…Elsa…" I whispered into the empty hallway that Kristoff told me where he last saw Elsa and Anna go off into to talk about something. _'Where can she be? She cannot be that far.' _Until I heard a scream so I ran to where the scream was coming from and all I could see was a black figure going out of the window with a sack that looked a bit like ice because it glistened in the moonlight. I went back to the ballroom and got Kristoff to see if it was Anna and Elsa or it was my imagination but he told me not to worry as they might have gone somewhere since he last saw them.

**So that is chapter 14 I really hope you like it Reviews are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! x**


	15. Chapter 15: Let them go!

**Thank you everyone I have had 2,000+ views! I am getting to the really good bit I promise!**

**Reviews:**

**monkeymouse7906 – well now you will find out what happens to them!**

**Jelsa4eva – awesome and like I said now you will find out!**

**Rose Holden – Thanks Rosie hope you will read more and give me ideas in school.**

**Guest – thank you I am hopefully update a lot quicker.**

**Sorry if I have missed your reviews out these are the only ones that have gotten through my review feed**

**I would like to thank kkm19 for following this story**

**Now on to the story**

**Please don't leave me **

**Chapter 15: Let them go!**

**Pitch**

"Hans, have you got them?" I taunted making him feel small and weak.

"Yes, I have got them." Hans remarked throwing the bag with the girls in and ice came out and shattered on the floor.

"Good, now chain them up to0 the wall before they wake up and leave them there until tomorrow then make them suffer." I demanded so Hans chained them up and I left to go into the other room that was much more darker which I had the guardians chained up to the wall weak because they were slowly losing their powers. "Enjoying your stay?" I smirked laughing at them trying to escape

"Jack will come and get us!" Tooth screamed

"Aww… are you sure? He don't even care about you, he will only look for his precious little queen. He hasn't even come to look for her yet nor found her!" I laughed at her shocked face.

"Elsa…" North replied

"What have you done with her?!" North shouted

"I haven't done anything to her… yet." I smiled

"But I bet you want to see her? Hans bring the camera!" I crackled then Hans came in with the camera that he just took pictures of Anna and Elsa chained up and showed them that they were unconscious and Elsa has frozen her chains. "Poor Elsa and her sweet little sister Anna, Pitch let them go! It's us you want not them!" North grunted.

"Oh but that's where you are wrong. I want Jack and to destroy him I have to hurt the people he loves!" I threatened

"Also I thought it was nice to throw a party with you and… wait we are missing a guest the special one in fact." I laughed clenching my fists and patting them together

"No…" Tooth whined in pain as she was losing her power because one by one the lights were going out again making her weak and helpless

"Oh yes, Jack!" I chuckled

"Why do you hate him so much?" North asked with a frown on his face as he was trying to escape knowing that I made his chains stronger than him so he couldn't get out.

"Nothing, I just want to kill him after he and you stupid guardians defeated me!" I spat making it clear that none of them were escaping and that I will kill Jack if he comes to my lair

"No!" Tooth cried I chuckled to her cries of weakness she was gaining and walked off leaving them in the dark to give Hans a note to say that Elsa and Anna was in the ice palace for the night and gave it to Hans so he could sneak it into the castle.

**Jack**

The ball ended and there was still no sign of Elsa or Anna. So that's when Kristoff and I started to get worried."I'll check Elsa's room and you will check Anna's." I called panicking because I didn't know where they were so I flew into Elsa's room and started to look around then Kristoff came running in. "Um, Jack I found a note in Anna's bedroom on her desk." Kristoff addressed _'Me and Elsa have gone to the ice castle for tonight as we have some things to do (Don't come for us it's only for girls!) and we will be back at 12:00 in the afternoon, Anna xx' _I read the note somehow thinking that it is not Anna's handwriting I looked out the window and that's where I saw it, that black shadowed person that jumped out the window earlier was running through the village. "W-Wait haven't I seen that guy before?" I thought aloud. "Seen who before?" Kristoff asked confused on what I was saying

"O-Oh nothing, I'll come back tomorrow at 12:00 to see Elsa." I replied taking off the suit and flying over to see Jaime because I was bored and there was nothing to do at the castle and there was no point on staying there if I have no one to see because Elsa was not there

**Pitch**

"I did sir, I sent the message you gave me without anyone seeing." Hans panted as he met me on a quiet pub on a corner of a street that had just closed up.

"Well done, go back to my lair and I'll be back in the morning but in the meantime there is a bed there for you to sleep on, but if you excuse me I have some business to do I need to make every sweet dream into a beautiful nightmare as I did before they stopped me." I hissed leaving him to make some nightmares again. Oh that familiarity knowing of making success of creating a lot of night mare and knowing that I might control the world once again and those silly guardians will never stop me! I laughed to myself as I entered a little girls bedroom poking at the yellow sand turning it black and into a nightmare and did the same to every child in that village _'I have started on one village today because I started late but I will do a whole country or more tomorrow night so I will continue tomorrow!' _I crackled at my own thought returning to the lair to torture the guardians by haunting them and taunting them making them feel sorry for Elsa and Anna the two poor girls who I took to get back at them and Jack.

**There we go that is chapter 15 I didn't post it yesterday as my mum took the computer out because of my little brother and sister but like I say reviews** **are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! x**


	16. Chapter 16: Please come for us

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter hope you will like it! **

**Reviews:**

**monkeymouse7906 – I know I started to cry when I was writing this up I can read it over or I will sob for hour's lol.**

**Shimmer Shine – thank you and I have only got your review and (minions voice) Hahaha bananas!**

**Jelsa4eva - oh don't worry and I was crying too!**

**Rose Holden – neither did I it just flew out of me like I was doing an essay in school lol.**

**Sorry if I missed any reviews but these are the ones have come up**

**Thank you sadflowers for following this story!**

**On to the story**

**Please don't leave me again **

**Chapter 16: Please come for us.**

_**It's the day after the ball at 12:00 where Anna and Elsa were meant to be back at the castle but they are not there.**_

**Jack**

"Where are they?" I asked into the emptiness of Elsa's bedroom, looking like a lost puppy I went to the bed where me and Kristoff left the letter last night and looked at it again. Then it stood out at me "Pitch." I whispered looking at the writing '_I knew this wasn't Anna's handwriting but I know this is Pitch's handwriting' _I walked around the room wondering what to do I turned to Elsa's mirror and punched it causing it to break and there was pieces on the floor and looked at the broken mirror. _'How could I? I should have protected her! I better go get the guardians to help me out getting Elsa and Anna back!' _and with that I flew out of the window going to check North's workshop where they all hang around mostly anyway.

**Elsa**

I woke up in a very dark room with little light peeping through, Anna was next to me I tried getting up but I fell back down on my bottom because I was chained up to the wall and of course I had frozen it so that made it even worse to get out of. "Psst… Anna, get up I think we have been taken and we are chained up!" I gasped scared and worried starting to cry.

"Elsa! Stay calm it's going to be okay." A thick Russian accent called out from the other room that looked even darker than the one me and Anna was in

"North?" I asked knowing that Russian accent belonged to someone I know that barged in on me

"Yes Elsa it's me North, Pitch has us in the other room chained up but you will have to wait for Jack, he will come I promise." North croaked like he was losing his voice

"Okay." I sobbed putting my head on Anna's because she needs protecting of this Pitch who clearly hates me for no reason

"Hello, Queen Elsa." A large black figure said bending down so I could see his face

"Hans!" I cried

"Aww looks like we will have to wait for sister." Hans laughed walking away from us then I started to panic '_Come and see me Jack I miss you and need you!'_ that song the one I used to sing for years crept back to me sending shivers down my back '_What if Jack doesn't come back? Like he did when I was little?' _I wondered sobbing into Anna's hair listening to Hans laughing in the background with howls of pain of the guardians as they were slowly losing their power.

**I know that this chapter is not long but I will try and make the next chapter longer I promise and I will be crying to write the next chapters but like I always say reviews** **are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! x**


	17. Chapter 17: This is my fault

**Hi everyone back with another chapter and thank you for 2,800+ views! **

**Reviews:**

**monkeymouse7906 – the suspense is going to build up even more mind, so keep yourself alive lol.**

**goofyoatmeal – Aww poor you don't cry and it happens unfortunately so keep some tissues with you**

**moodycow626 – come on you need be on more often lol but yeah this is what happens but I will bring more chapters out.**

**Jelsa4eva – enjoy your corner after? And you will find more out now.**

**Rose Holden – thank you see you in school.**

**Sorry if I forgot your reviews but these are the ones that came up**

**On to the story**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 17: This is my fault**

**Anna**

"Elsa?" I asked wearily with Elsa sobbing in my hair making it cold

"Anna! I'm glad you are awake." Elsa replied crying tears that turned to ice as soon as they drip off her face and smashed into pieces on the floor.

"Elsa, control yourself… hey why are we chained up?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"Oh Anna, it's my fault! This man Pitch for some reason hates me" Elsa cried

"No, he wants Jack and wants to destroy Jack so he will hurt people he loves to get at him. Wait, what?" I reasoned

"Hans is going to hurt us and Pitch has the guardians in the other room and has all ready hurt them all they do is moan of pain every 5 minutes. And what did you say… He wants to hurt us!" Elsa whimpered trying not to move and make noise just in case Hans or Pitch come and hurt us to get at Jack and Hans is just evil anyway his charming looks make you believe everything he says.

**Jack**

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked as soon as I flew in the window of North's workshop, it was like everyone left me to do this myself with no help at all. So I flew back out of the window and went to The Warren to see if they were there. But it was empty just like North's workshop so I got thinking to go and see baby tooth to see what was happening then I remembered that the guardians would only go there if there was trouble, and they would have gotten me if something was the matter. _'This is my fault; they have been taken by Pitch! I know it was Pitch because he has Elsa and Anna too!' _I said to myself slowly walking out of The Warren and flew back to the castle to tell Kristoff where Elsa and Anna was and that he shouldn't worry because I have taken Pitch before and I will do it again to protect Elsa and everyone else and that I will bring them back as soon as possible before it was too late.

**Elsa**

"Look who is awake." Hans said coming out of the shadows with an evil grin on his face.

"No, leave us alone!" I argued

"Nope, who is going first and what are we going to do?" Hans said slyly looking at me and Anna slowly making eye contact making me feel nervous and uncomfortable it was like he was controlling us making us say what he wanted when he wanted and if not we would be killed. "Come on then, who is it going to be?" Hans laughed putting his hands together like an evil criminal mastermind.

**So that's Chapter 17 and I am making the chapters shorter to bring more atmosphere and danger into the story but like I always say reviews are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! x**


	18. Chapter 18: Get off me!

**Hi everyone I am back with another chapter! This has 3,200+ views so thank you!**

**Reviews**

**monkeymouse7906 – I told you I will make it have more and you will just have to find out what will happen. **

**Jelsa4eva – I'm sorry but it needs to be done and like I said you will have to find out**

**Sorry if I forgot your reviews but these are the ones that came up**

**On to the story**

**Please don't leave me again **

**Chapter 18: Get off me!**

**Elsa**

I shut my eyes so he wouldn't make eye contact with me "Close your eyes Anna, just don't listen or look." I whispered to Anna then everything went quiet.

"Aww… closing your eyes are you? You will have to choose before I do." Hans laughed and all I could feel was him breathing on my face. So I opened my eyes to find out he was in my face smiling like he just murdered someone and was going to do it with me. "Fine I choose Anna to go first since she is younger then you and then you can watch her suffer in pain because of you Elsa!" Hans smiled

"No!" I screamed as Anna cried and Hans started to take her out of the chains and lifted her up and she started to kick and scream and get away.

**Anna**

"Get off me!" I screamed running away from him trying to get away and find something to hit him with. I couldn't escape his strong arms lifted me up on his shoulder and he turned away from Elsa and I faced her, she started to cry. "I'll be the first one." Elsa finally said with a tear in her eye she was being the strong older sister protecting her little sister from harm.

"Nope, I want Anna now!" Hans laughed carrying me into the next room where the guardians were chained up and sat me on a chair and chained me up again and went to get Elsa, he came in with her over his shoulder and threw he against the wall, then she was on the floor and then he grabbed her and chained her up against the wall and tied a cloth around her mouth then Pitch came in. Everything thing went silent and he glanced at Hans to put a cloth around my mouth so I couldn't scream or shout at him but I was too frightened to say anything or move what if Hans killed me or worse kill us both in front of the guardians to make them look bad '_They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right here for you, just let me in… we only have each other, it's just you and me what are we going to do… do you want to build a snowman.' _I started to cry, that song I sang to Elsa when I got near the door of her bedroom '_why am I singing this' _ it flooded memories of when Elsa shut me out of her life because of her power I really need Elsa now that is properly why I was singing this song in my head.

**Pitch **

"Ok, I have a deal to make with you two girls, you can either help me destroy Jack Frost or I will get Hans to torture you "I told them

"So what is it going to be?" I laughed while the guardians glanced at each other and looking at Elsa and Anna so I just stood there with Hans next to me waiting for their answer.

**So that is chapter 18, hope you liked it and like I always say reviews are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! x**


	19. Chapter 19: What am I going to do?

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter and we have now got 3,700+ views! Thank you all and I cried making this chapter **

**Reviews:**

**Shimmer Shine – I know they are horrible and here we go another chapter!**

**monkeymouse7906 - you will find out now and I am not going to do that it will be too mean and I'm leaving cliff hangers now lol.**

**Jelsa4eva – well thank you and you are going to find out.**

**Sorry if I forgot your reviews but these are the ones that came up**

**I would like to thank these people for following this story:**

**markwyldespinebuster**

**anigurl28**

**That Short One Over There (sorry I missed you out you name has only came through yesterday)**

**On to the story**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 19: What am I going to do?**

**Elsa**

I looked at North to see what I could do. "No I won't help you but torture me and let Anna go and the guardians, It's me you want not them." I mumbled through the cloth around my mouth trying to make my point across. "Fine, you won't help but I am still keeping them, they could help Jack, and I don't want that!" Pitch's eyes flickered to me then nodded at Hans and left the room. Hans grabbed me and took me into another room and there was a bed and he chucked me on it and chained me up to the bed since I still had chains on me from the other room. _'No, he isn't going to rape me is he?' _I started to panic the he grabbed me by my throat and I started to choke "This should be fun. And no one would be able to help you!" He spat in my face then let go of me and started to punch me in my stomach and I screamed in pain then he started to kick me and beat me up I couldn't get him off me. My whole body went numb I couldn't move and the cloth started to loosen of my mouth so I screamed in more pain when I saw there was blood everywhere, then next thing I knew he started to lift up my dress and before I knew it he started to rape me but there was no one to help me get Hans off me "No! Get off me you evil man!" I screamed in even more pain and started to cry as I could not feel me body at all.

**Anna**

All we could hear was Elsa screaming in pain and that Hans would get off her and stop hurting her. I started to worry. "It's my entire fault I should have never met Hans and she wouldn't be in this much pain." I said out loud as I started to cry as I heard Elsa moan in pain then Hans and then Hans screamed.

**Elsa**

My powers got out of control as I couldn't feel my body. A blizzard started and then the chains turned to ice and the whole room was frozen and ice was everywhere and hit Hans on his hand and then an icicle fell on his head. He put my dress back down then took me of the chains with anger and his face was as red as a tomato and picked me up over his shoulder and took me into a room I woke up in and chained me back up I was covered in bruises and blood. The numbness of my body was going away slowly then Hans bent over to my face. "You think this is funny, don't you?" Hans started to say very angrily I shook my head. "I bet you do, sending ice everywhere and hitting me with it!" he spat in my eye

"Queen, nah you disgust me letting this happen to you and your sister! You really are a monster aren't you?" Hans laughed walking away

**Anna**

Has came in and started to unlock my chains then carried me into the room Elsa was in. There was ice and blood everywhere then he threw me on the bed with blood stains on and I tried to get away from him, but he grabbed my face and tightened his grip "Now it's your turn." Hans laughed tying my hands to the bed so I couldn't move and started to beat me up and lifted my dress up.

**Elsa**

All I could hear was Anna screaming and shouting and crying. "No, not Anna!" I wept feeling bad for Anna I tried to break out it was like I was in the dungeons again I couldn't escape so I stood there looking and feeling helpless because I couldn't help out my sister "Jack please come!" I started to worry thinking he left me again. Like he did when I was small and had no one to help me or be my friend. '_I can't trust him anymore; he will only leave me and make me forgive him all the time!" _I cried with icy tears coming out of my eyes like a fountain. I was still numb from Hans but I need to try and help Anna but as I started to get up my legs collapsed and I was stuck so I was led on the floor wondering what to do as I will have to do this alone. Without Jack or the guardians and if it means I have to help Pitch then I will.

**So that is chapter 19 and I am crying to be honest I don't like writing chapters like this but it has to be done but like I always say reviews are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! x**


	20. Chapter 20: I will do it

**Hi everyone I am back with another chapter and I would like to thank you for 4,100+ views!**

**Reviews:**

**monkeymouse7906 – I know I couldn't write it, it was just too upsetting but I had to make it more interesting.**

**kkm19 – here we go I am updating it. **

**Jelsa4eva – I have to make it more interesting and suspense so more people will read it. **

**Sorry if I missed any reviews but these are the ones have come up**

**Now on to the story**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 20: I will do it**

**Pitch**

I went into the room with the guardians in to speak to them "Looks like the girls don't like being beaten up, do they?" I asked sternly

"What have you and Hans done to them?" North asked breathlessly

"Oh, nothing that concerns you, but I will have my way and if you have to know Hans raped them." I laughed walking out of the room

**Elsa**

Hans came in with Anna and chained her back up. She was covered in bruises and scars and dry blood. "How could you do this to her?" I asked crying

"Because I can" Hans laughed walking out of the room.

"Anna, I am so sorry you had to go through all of that." I cried

"Elsa, I'm fine I'm worried about you most of all." Anna said wearily

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Don't help pitch to destroy Jack, we will get through this together." Anna looked at me and started to cry

"Sisters forever." Anna whispered then fell asleep and then Pitch came in

"How much did you enjoy that?" Pitch asked darkly

"I will help." I finally said

"Just don't tell Anna." I sniffed fighting back the tears that was lined up to come out of my eyes like a fountain again.

"What made you change your mind?" Pitch faced me

"Jack has never been there when I need him to help me." I exclaimed.

"Good, I'll take you out of the chains now, but you must not escape." He told me I nodded and with that he unlocked my chains and Anna's and with that he took me into a room and beckoned for me to sit down. "Now, Jack should be here anytime now, so you need to make your feelings for him go away." Pitch informed me

"Conceal, don't feel." I said with tears in my eyes _'I love Jack so much but I have to protect my sister, I cannot see her get hurt or abused.' _

"Good girl, now I need you to practice your powers for the fight!" Pitch claimed

**Jack**

"Anna, there you are, do you know where Elsa is?" I asked the sleepy Anna

"I don't know." Squeaked Anna. _'Why is Anna covered in blood and bruises? Hope Elsa is fine and also why is Anna got chains but not chained up?' _I wondered and started to panic and tears started forming in my eyes. So I left Anna to find Elsa "Jack?" Whimpered North from one room so I flew in to find the guardians chained up and was too weak to move.

"North, where is Elsa?" I sobbed

"Pitch has her at the moment, but H-Hans raped them." North whispered I started to cry even more. '_Why did I do this? I don't come when she needed me the most, when Hans hurt her and Anna.' _

"Ok, I will go find them." I replied leaving the room then went to get Anna and as I did she whimpered as she was covered in bruises, cuts and dry blood. '_What if Elsa had it worse?' _I carried Anna in with the guardians. "Keep her safe, for me?" I asked North while I started to unlock the chains off the guardians and when I got to Tooth she hugged me

"Don't leave us." Tooth sobered

"I won't." I answered leaving them then I went to the room I found Anna and this time I saw Pitch he was with Elsa and she was freezing stuff. I stood there and I dropped my staff in shock then they turned to face me.

**So there we have it chapter 20 and I can't wait to do the next chapters and like I always say reviews** **are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! x**


	21. Chapter 21: No, Elsa what are you doing?

**Hi everyone I am back with another chapter and Yay! Jack is back in the story anyway thank you all for 4,900+ views and I am getting to the good parts of the story now so more stuff is going to happen and hopefully there will be longer chapters.**

**Reviews:**

**monkeymouse7906 – you will find out now. **

**Jelsa4eva – well thank you and it will all come out just in good time that's all I can say for the moment as I am not ruining the surprise.**

**Sorry if I missed any reviews but these are the ones have come up**

**On to the story**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 21: No, Elsa what are you doing? **

**Pitch**

"Jack, we have been inspecting to see you here." I laughed putting my hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"No…" Jack gasped

"Oh yes…" I said, and then I turned to Elsa

"Look Elsa, the person who left you to see this other kid called Jaime and his little sister." I smiled whispering into Elsa's ear.

"No… he told me he left me to protect me." Elsa whimpered with a tear forming in her eye

"I did, I protected you from him because you were too naive!" Jack sobbed trying to explain but I had Elsa believe that Jack didn't want her and that he only wanted her for her powers.

"You liar, you lied to me!" Elsa screamed shooting ice at Jack

"No, Elsa I didn't, don't listen to him!" Jack shouted back trying to defend himself with ice shooting out from his staff

"That's it Elsa, kill him, he left you, he thinks you are naïve." I whispered in her ear making her cry even more. Oh how this was so amusing to me she believed every word I said and Jack is going to be defeated I just need to keep up this game and hopefully she will be my little servant and I will make her kiss Jack and make that bright light appear and she will live forever until her love for Jack is gone but until then she will be my protector and we will rule this earth together with ice, snow and darkness.

**Jack**

"I am not naive!" Elsa screamed forcing more power against me

"No, Elsa what are you doing? Why are you listening to him, he got Hans to rape you! And I am sorry for calling you naive!" I screamed back crying knowing that Pitch had Elsa wrapped around his finger. '_This is what I have been scared of, Pitch having full power over Elsa. I can't do this no more I love her too much to let him do this to her' _I started to cry even more and I could see through the blizzard in the room that Elsa was crying too but was trying to hide it "Jack, I fell for you… why would you do this to me? But oh I remember very clearly you did it to me when I was little! You build up my hopes then knock me down on my face. Well this time it isn't going to work!" Elsa shouted

"Elsa stop, he is controlling you, don't become the monster you have been frightened of becoming!" I said back and with that she stopped shooting ice and collapsed on the floor crying. _'Oh no, what have I done? Why did I have to say that for?'_

**So there is chapter 21 and Yay we finally know a little bit more on that bright light thing! But like I always say** **reviews** **are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! x**


	22. Chapter 22: Elsa?

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter and it is getting more into the story. Thank you all for 5,400+ views and I have had problems uploading this chapter so sorry for the wait.**

**Reviews:**

**monkeymouse7906 – well you will have to find out won't you and I might or might not have something bad happen to them.**

**Jelsa4eva – like I said you will have to find out by reading more.**

**moodycow626 – thank you and here we go another chapter.**

**minililly3 – here we go another chapter. **

**goofyoatmeal – well thank you and you will start to find out in this chapter. **

**Sorry if I missed any reviews but these are the ones have come up**

**On to the story**

**Please don't leave me again**

**Chapter 22: Elsa?**

**Elsa**

'_Am I really becoming a monster?' _I thought while I sat on the floor crying my eyes out.

"Elsa? I'm sorry." Jack said offering me his hand to help me get up

"Jack, I can't I will hurt you." I cried _'conceal, don't feel' _I thought trying to fight back my tears.

"I need to protect my little sister, Jack I am so sorry." I whimpered letting go of his hand

"Elsa, we can save her together." Jack sobbed

"You know Elsa, if you help him you will get hurt, I can easily get Hans to rape you again." Pitch laughed with an evil smile forming on his face

"No, please don't, I will help you." I told Pitch and I grabbed Jack's hoodie and kissed him on his cheek goodbye forever and that I was sorry for hurting him then I pushed him to the wall and started to freeze his hands against the wall and he flinched '_No, what am I doing?' _

"Come on Elsa, well done you are hurting him!" Pitch spoke out like I was going to kill Jack and enjoy it. Then I had a headache my head started hurting so I stopped and I collapsed my head started to feel worse so I put my hand on my head. I started to heating up like I had a fever and I started to cough so I put my hand over my mouth to cover it and I felt something on my hand so I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. I looked up at Jack and then looked at Pitch trying to work out why I had coughed up blood.

**Pitch**

'_Oh no, it's true, she loves him.' _I started to panic knowing what that light meant but never believed it for what it did to me.

"W-w-why am I coughing up b-b-blood?" Elsa stuttered

"No, I need to kill Jack or I won't be able to have Elsa as my servant, I know about that light, but I didn't think it was true." I spoke out loud

"What about the light?" Jack looked helplessly at me

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything." I said

"Elsa is coughing up blood and all you want to do is make her a servant? So tell me now tell me what that light is!" Jack shouted looking really angry at me I didn't want to say anything but it looked like I had to because Elsa is slowly dying because she hurt Jack.

**So that is chapter 22 and I am sorry I am making them short but I might put up 2 chapters tomorrow I will stay up all night to do them if I had to but like I always say reviews** **are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! x**


	23. Chapter 23: Elsa, please don't die

**Hi everyone I am back with another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been a busy little bee with my exams (Had one today) and I have been revising and I have other stuff to do and forgotten all about my fan fiction but I picked up the pen and wrote another chapter and hopefully when I finish exams next week I will be able to post more up. Thank you all for 6,637 views it means a lot! **

**Reviews:**

**Jelsa4eva – you will just have to see won't you **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 – yep that is what happened and can't wait to read your story! **

**minililly3 – here we go another chapter hopefully I will get more out soon **

**rose holden – thanks Rosie! Friday I am going to do another chapter in French hopefully can you help me? Thanks if you do **

**Sorry if I missed any reviews but these are the ones have come up**

**I want to thank these people for following this story:**

**Dreamerxoxo**

**The Atlatean**

**And I would also like to thank for favoriting this story **

**On to the story.**

**Please don't leave me again **

**Chapter 23: Elsa, please don't die.**

**Jack**

"Tell me!" I screamed at Pitch, I couldn't move I was still frozen to the wall

"Ok…actually no." Pitch exclaimed I tried breaking out of the ice and I finally broke out. I went to Elsa

"J-Jack?" Elsa whispered I picked her up in my arms then hugged her then put her back down on the floor lying on her back then I got up and ran at Pitch and grabbed him by his shoulders

"Tell me now! Elsa is dying and you don't care!" I shouted crying not knowing to do. I didn't want to lose Elsa again. _'No, not this time' _then I didn't realize I loosened my grip and Pitch pushed me backwards "Pathetic." He snarled quickly grabbing an old ripped book out of the dark dusty bookcase and walked into the room with Anna and the guardians I would go in there and finish him off but I couldn't leave Elsa. So I went over to her and clasped her in my arms. I didn't want to let go and I started to cry even more I didn't want to leave her ever! _'She is everything to me; I don't want her to die!' _Tears rolled out of my eyes creating a trail down my face and they soon came streaming down my face and the floor started to ice over. Then I promised I will never let go of Elsa as I hugged the motionless body

**Anna**

"Elsa?" I asked staring blankly into the room as I just woke up I looked around for her and found that the guardians were with me I looked at them blankly on why I was with them then Pitch came in with a dusty book and faced me and stared me in the eye "your sister is dying in there, you can go see her if you want but I think Hans has a surprise for you first." Pitch smiled

"Elsa is dying?" I started to cry and with that I punched Pitch in his face and knocked him out and he was laying on the floor unconscious and a piece of paper fell out of the book that he was holding I took it and read it. It was about a light that if a guardian kisses a human and if they love each other deeply. I needed to show Jack and Elsa, so I ran into the room which they were in and kept stumbling on the way there. Jack was leaning over Elsa trying to wake her up "Jack!" I screamed falling over.

"Anna, its Elsa… I can't keep her no more… she is dying and I can't help." Jack cried not letting go of Elsa.

"You know about this light…" I told him

"Anna, I only know a little bit but it won't save Elsa." Jack sobbed unaware of the power that the light holds. Elsa was slowly dying but was still breathing and was slowly moving her head to face me and blinked with a tear seeping out of her eye because she was listening to everything we said with a nosebleed starting "Anna… can you tell us what you know… please." Elsa uttered a whisper but it looked like it was hard for her to breathe I needed to tell her and soon or I will lose my sister forever. _'I'm not having that door slammed in my face again and losing my sister I have already lost my parents not my sister as well that I didn't have a childhood with.' _And I took one deep breath "Elsa, the light is your only hope on surviving!" I assumed Elsa running over and putting my hand on her shoulder

"Anna… tell us." Elsa whispered in pain as blood was streaming out of her nose and with the ice everywhere it was slowly making an icy pool of blood on the floor. I grabbed the piece of paper out of my pocket ready to tell them then Pitch came running in trying to get me and stop me from telling them. "Jack go and distract Pitch!" I ordered him then he kissed Elsa on the cheek with tears rolling down his face grabbed his staff and started to shoot ice at Pitch and they started fighting. "Anna read out the paper!" Jack shouted so I held the piece of paper and started to read it. "If a guardian falls in love with a human and they love each other…" I got interrupted

"No! Don't read it!" Pitch shouted while he was fighting Jack.

"They love each other very deeply, when they kiss passionately there will be a bright light, if this light continues for 2 minutes the human will have an endless life so they can be with the guardian but they will have to help that guardian." I continued then Pitch screamed then Jack stopped and ran to Elsa and kissed her the bright light appeared as it said it would and it got brighter and brighter it lasted for two whole minutes and then jack and Elsa broke apart it was so magical. "Elsa?" Jack whispered starting to cry again and with that Elsa sat up rubbing her head then wiped the blood that had just come out of her nose. "Elsa!" I cried hugging her tight I was so happy that I had my sister back and that she had found her true love and that he would never let her go.

**There we go guys another chapter and this is the most I have written so yay we are finally back on the long chapters but yeah we finally know what that light is but what about Elsa will she remember anyone? Well you will just have to wait and see but yea like I always say** **reviews** **are welcome and don't forget to follow and favorite but most of all Thanks for reading! And I promise I will update a lot more and make longer chapters because I love making this fanfic and if you have any ideas let me know and I might include them as sometime I have writers block **


End file.
